The present invention relates to a child's car seat and more particularly to an improvement in the restraining system used with such seats. Car seats greatly reduce the risk of injury or death to children when automobile accidents occur. The typical car seat consists of a five-point restraining harness which anchors to either a tubular frame or a unitary plastic seat in which the child is enclosed.
An inherent problem with car seat restraining harnesses is the difficulty encountered in properly adjusting the harness. An improperly adjusted harness may potentially negate the safety benefits of the restraint device and may also cause injury to the child. A child in an improperly secured harness may have a tendency to slip sideways within the harness. Furthermore, the harness may rope or twist, turning the harness into a cutting edge. Also, a harness which is too loose will permit the child to slip down and forward in the direction of his/her knees and legs.
A complicated adjustment is more difficult to secure properly since the potential for mistakes increases. In addition, the more numerous and complicated the required adjustments, the more daunting and frustrating the adjustment task. These conditions increase the likelihood that the person placing the child in the restraint will grow lax in properly securing the harness. These problems are further compounded by the fact that children of car seat age also grow rapidly, necessitating frequent harness readjustments.